Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 12
14–TBA November 2015 |venue = Forum Horsens, Horsens |presenters = Lise Rønne |host = DR |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = TBA |prev = 11 |next = 13 }} Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 12 was the twelfth edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 17. The selection had a final and a super-final held in Horsens. Information The edition was announced during a press conference where the confirmation of the country's participation in the seventeenth edition was also revealed. The format however was not revealed the same day. Some days later, it was revealed that the edition's format would be similar to the one used between the fourth and tenth editions with some minor changes. Ten songs would be competing in a final with the super-final being added to the selection where four of the ten competing songs would advance. The selection consisted of a final and a super-final and was held in Forum Horsens, Horsens. The voters for both rounds were international juries among countries participating in the sixteenth edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Schedule The schedule of the edition was published along with the announcement of the edition's format. The songs of the edition were presented between 21 and 30 October 2015 with the running order draw taking place one day later, on 31 October 2015. The voting for the final would start the next day, on 1 November 2015. However, it was postponed and started one week later, on 7 November. It lasted for one week with the qualifiers being announced on 14 November 2015. The voting in the super-final started the same day. Songs presentation DR announced the dates of the songs presentation on 20 October 2015. The ten songs of the selection would be presented one by one during the following ten days; the first act was revealed on 21 October 2015 and the last on 30 October 2015. Final The final would start on 1 November 2015 but was postponed and started a week later, on 7 November 2015. The voting lasted one week and ended on 14 November 2015. The four songs that qualified to the super-final (highlighted) were revealed the same day. Super-final The top four songs from the final qualified to the super-final. The voting in the super-final started on 14 November 2015. Voting and results In both rounds, all the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. In the super-final, the voters were divided in groups according their geographical location. Voters Italic indicates voter as part of the "Rest of the World" 12 points The twelve points and the highest points that were given in the final and super-final respectively. Voting order Voting grids Final Super-final See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 17 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 17 External links * Announcement Thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix